


Hush, little baby

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Johnlock [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Parentlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish no puede dormir y su papá Sherlock le canta su canción de cuna favorita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, little baby

**Author's Note:**

> Dejé la letra de la _nana_ tal cual en su idioma original, porque no me salen las rimas en español.

Era una noche tranquila. Sherlock tenía sus largas piernas enredadas en las de su esposo y todo estaba bien, la cabeza rubia descansando sobre su pecho, la mano en su estómago, el despreocupado y suave ronquido de John. Y el silencio.

El silencio era todo en su habitación hasta que escuchó una pequeña mano torpemente llamar a su puerta. Sherlock abrió los ojos, miró hacia la puerta y contó.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Una pequeña figura entró. Sherlock sonrió al ver la melena rubia rebotando, un par de ojos azules brillantes y un oso de peluche fuertemente apretado contra el pecho de su pequeño hijo.

—¿Papá?

Usando la técnica que le llevó años desarrollar, Sherlock se levantó de la cama sin despertar a su esposo. Alzó al pequeño niño del frío suelo y suavemente puso un dedo sobre los labios de su hijo.

—Calla, pequeño angelito. Papá está durmiendo.

Hamish asintió, mirando a su padre, quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama grande. Sherlock llevó a su hijo a su habitación y tan pronto como estuvieron allí, encendió las luces y miró debajo de la cama. El detective sonrió, no había ningún monstruo del cual preocuparse.

Acunó a su hijo en brazos, con cuidado. El niño bostezó y su papá sonrió.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

_Papa's going to buy you a mocking bird._

_If the mocking bird won't sing,_

_Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring._

_If the diamond ring turns to brass,_

_Papa's going to buy you a looking-glass._

_If the looking-glass gets broke,_

_Papa's going to buy you a billy-goat._

_If that billy-goat runs away,_

_Papa's going to buy you another day._

Sherlock le cantó a su hijo de dos años su canción de cuna favorita y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Hamish, de hecho, estaba durmiendo. Luego lo colocó suavemente en la cama y acarició los desordenados rizos de Hamish con ternura. De repente, Sherlock sintió dos brazos serpenteando alrededor de su cintura. John estaba abrazándole por la espalda y besaba su cuello con amos.

El detective puso un dedo sobre los labios de su esposo antes de besarlo.

—Silencio, amor. Nuestro hijo está durmiendo.


End file.
